mlg_parodyfandomcom-20200213-history
Thrift Shop
Thrift shop is a song by hip hop enthusiast Macklemore. The song is so groovy that it has appeared in some MLG videos. Lyrics Hey mac can we go thrift shopping wut wut wut wut??? badabadbadbdabop!! I'm gonna pop some tags Only got 20 dollars in my pocket I'm, I'm, I'm huntin' Lookin' for a come up This is fucking awesome Nah walk up to the club like, what up, I got a big cock! I'm just pumped, just bought some shit from the thrift shop Ice on the fringe, it's so damn frosty The people like, Damn! That's a cold ass honkey. Rollin' in, hella deep, headin' to the mezzanine Dressed in all pink, 'cept my gator shoes, those are green Draped in a leopard mink, girls standin' next to me Probably shoulda washed this, smells like R. Kelly's sheets (Piss) But shit, it was ninety-nine cents! (Bag it) Coppin' it, washin' it 'Bout to go and get some compliments Passin' up on those moccasins someone else's been walkin' in them Bummy and grungy, fuck it man, I am stuntin' and flossin' and And savin' my money and I'm hella happy that's a bargain, bitch I'ma take your grandpa's style, I'ma take your grandpa's style No for real ask your grandpa can I have his hand-me-downs? (Thank you) Velour jumpsuit and some house slippers Dookie brown leather jacket that I found diggin' They had a broken keyboard, I bought a broken keyboard I bought a skeet blanket, and then I bought a kneeboard Hello, hello, my ace man, my Miller John Wayne ain't got nothing on my fringe game, hell no I could take some Pro Wings, make them cool, sell those The sneaker heads would be like Aw, he got the Velcros I'm gonna pop some tags Only got twenty dollars in my pocket I, I, I'm hunting, looking for a come-up This is fucking awesome I'm gonna pop some tags Only got twenty dollars in my pocket I, I, I'm hunting, looking for a come-up This is fucking awesome What you know about rockin' a wolf on your noggin? What you knowin' about wearin' a fur fox skin? I'm digging, I'm digging, I'm searching right through that luggage One man's trash, that's another man's come up Thank your granddad for donating that plaid button-up shirt 'Cause right now I'm up in her skirt I'm at the Goodwill, you can find me in the (Uptons) I'm that, I'm that sucker searchin' in that section (Uptons) Your grammy, your aunty, your momma, your mammy I'll take those flannel zebra jammies, second-hand, I rock that motherfucker The built-in onesie with the socks on that motherfucker I hit the party and they stop in that motherfucker They be like, Oh, that Gucci. That's hella tight I'm like, Yo that's fifty dollars for a T-shirt Limited edition, let's do some simple addition Fifty dollars for a T-shirt, that's just some ignorant bitch (Shit) I call that getting swindled and pimped (Shit) I call that getting tricked by a business That shirt's hella dope And having the same one as six other people in this club is a hella don't Peep game, come take a look through my telescope Trying to get girls from a brand? Then you hella won't Then you hella won't I'm gonna pop some tags Only got twenty dollars in my pocket I, I, I'm hunting, looking for a come-up This is fucking awesome I wear your granddad's clothes I look incredible I'm in this big ass coat From that thrift shop down the road I wear your granddad's clothes I look incredible I'm in this big ass coat From that thrift shop down the road I'm gonna pop some tags Only got twenty dollars in my pocket I, I, I'm hunting, looking for a come-up This is fucking awesome Is that your grandma's coat? Category:MLGMusic